


Of All the Things Kili Could Have Said

by Nona97



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mischevious!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona97/pseuds/Nona97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has been wanting Thorin for a while now, and after a chat with his brother, he feels tonight is the night to make his wanting known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Things Kili Could Have Said

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Fili/Kili
> 
> This is my second fic and comments would be greatly appreciated!!! I am thinking about possibly making this into chapters?! Depending on if people actually like it?! I really hope you guys enjoy!!! :D

Fili was on the verge of just imploding he was so mad. All day Thorin had been giving him these signs and now he thought he could just act like none of it happened? Oh no. Sitting at the dinner table Fili barely even touched his food. All he could think about was what he wanted to say to his uncle, but mostly what he wanted to _do_ to his uncle.

“Fili? Are you listening to me?” Fili looked up at his brother sitting across from him and blushed. He should not be thinking such things at the dinner table.  Especially not with the objects of his thought sitting no more than five feet away at the head of the table. Fili could feel Thorin’s gaze on him now.

“What? Oh! Yes, of course I’m listening to you brother,” Fili said in an attempt to take his Uncle’s gaze off of him.

Kili’s eyes filled with curiosity. He looked from his brother to their uncle and back again, understanding filling his features.

 _Great,_ Fili thought, _of course Kili knows._ The brother’s had never really talked about it but Fili had inadvertently dropped little hints here and there, but Kili did not seem to care.

The rest of their dinner was spent in silence.

\----

Fili was the first to finish his meal. He politely excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining hall towards his chambers, noting, with a great more deal of sadness than he expected, that his uncle didn’t even look up to acknowledge his absence.

Within twenty minutes of Fili walking away and residing to his bedroom, Kili walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

“Not now Kili, I don’t feel well,” Fili said. He was lying on his stomach in his bed, his face smooshed into his sheets muffling his voice.

“Don’t feel well my ass brother,” Kili said completely ignoring his brother’s request – as per usual – and lying down beside him, forcing Fili to move over, which caused a lot of grumbling.

“So?” Kili said turning his head towards his brothers. Fili huffed a large exasperated sigh and turned on his side to face the other.

“So what?” Fili asked feeling more than just a little annoyed.

“When were you going to tell me you had a thing for Uncle? I mean, I always had a thought but it was never made certain until tonight,” Kili’s eyes had that mischievous look in them again and he was flashing Fili with a cheeky grin.

Fili groaned. “Oh god. Was it that obvious? Do you think he knows?!” Kili started to laugh and Fili shoved him almost causing him to fall off the bed, and glared. “This is not funny Kili,” Fili said.

“You’re right; you’re right,” Kili said in between giggles, “but honestly Fili. You sound like a pining school girl! Not like an heir to the thrown!” he said shoving his brother back with a lot less force. Fili had turned himself back to his original position, grumbling into the sheets once more.

“I can’t help it Kili! I mean, have you _seen_ Uncle lately?! He’s just so….”

“Majestic?” Kili offered.

“EXACTLY! Oh you probably think I’m disgusting. Yearning for someone that we share blood with. What’s gotten into me?” Fili asked, huffing another huge sigh.

Kili paused, knowing that the answer to this question was incredibly important. Both he and Fili had been a little more cautious around each other of late: the friendly arms slung around the other's shoulders, the no-holds barred wrestling matches, even times spent lazing together just letting the world pass around them had all but vanished. They had always been close as children, and that bond hadn't gone away as they got older, still closer than most siblings. _But_ , thought Kili, was _there something more_? He had noticed Fili reaching for him at times, but dropping his hand at the last minute. What could Kili say to his (beloved? Did he love him that way? Was that what he was feeling?) brother to make it clear that, well, it was okay. More than okay, really, now that he thought about it. _Much_ more than ok.

“I don’t think you are disgusting brother, and I am honestly offended that you think so little of me! You have feelings and that is completely natural. There is no need to fuss over who exactly they might be about. I think it’s quite cute actually. The way that Uncle looks at you sometimes—“

“So you’ve seen it to then?! It’s not just my imagination running wild?” Fili interrupted.  He shifted himself back onto his side so he could look into his brother’s eye to tell if he was messing with him or not.

“No it’s not just you. In fact I’ve been noticing it all day really,” Kili said. From what Fili saw in the younger’s eyes, he was telling the truth.

“Oh good. I thought I was going crazy!” he let out a sigh of relief, “but what do you think I should do? Should I confront him? Or would that just scare him away? Assuming of course he doesn’t already know from my show earlier at dinner,” Fili looked down at the sheets, sorrow washing over his face.

“I think you should confront him! You know I usually have a very good sense of these things, and I think that Uncle would respond better than you think he would. And trust me. Uncle is the least intuitive person I know. He knows nothing of your feelings and probably wouldn’t unless you slapped him across the face with them,” Kili offered his brother a reassuring smile, patted his shoulder, then got up and left Fili to ponder over all they had said.

\----

A deep breath came from the golden haired dwarf as he stood outside his uncle’s bedroom. Tonight was the night he was going to tell his uncle the truth about his desires.  Thorin had been giving him signs all day. Leaving his hand on Fili’s shoulder, just a little bit longer than normal or needed (but greatly yearned for), long periods of eye contact, the lack of personal space Fili had when Thorin was near.  And after his talk with his brother Fili was feeling a lot more confident.

Suddenly, the door in front of his face leading into Thorin’s bedroom opened, revealing a sleepy dwarf with nothing but his under-trousers on.

 “Fili? What are you doing up so late?” the rough voice of a man still slightly asleep wrapped itself around Fili’s ears and sent a shiver up his spine.

“Uh-hum,” Fili cleared his throat, trying to quickly come up with the right words, ‘ _fuck it_ ’ he thought, and smashed his lips against Thorin’s, clashing teeth, in a kiss full of wanting and lust. Thorin was stiff at first, surprised at Fili’s attack, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his nephew’s waist, pulling him closer against his body.

When breathing through their nose could no longer give them the oxygen they needed to keep up their activities, they broke apart, practically gasping in front of one another.         

“How long?” Thorin looked at Fili.

“I could ask you the same,” Fili smirked.

“Too long,” Thorin replied grabbing a fist full of Fili’s tunic, pulling him into his bedroom, and closing the door behind them. “Bed. Now,” Thorin commanded.

Fili looked at his uncle and smiled at him a cheeky grin. A growl mixed with a chuckle erupted from his throat, as he backed up to Thorin’s large bed, all while ripping off the offending clothing from his body.

Once he was stark naked, Fili laid himself on top of the sheets, his heart racing. It took little to no time for his uncle to undress and barley holding back a moan when Thorin’s smooth body straddled itself on his lap. Fili looked up at this beautiful man and couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Thorin leaned down and kissed Fili’s lips once more. This time though it was deeper. Not so much lust, as it was, but passion. Fili opened his mouth, letting the elder dwarfs tongue in.

This didn't last long however, because Fili had other plans for his uncle.

Fili released Thorin's lip and sat up, knocking elder back onto the bed, then planted himself firmly between his thighs. With a kinky grin, Fili moved his head down and let his tongue graze the fully erect shaft in front of him. Within seconds Thorin's hands were tangled in his golden hair. Fili smiled and continue to lick his uncle's prick, taking it torturously slow.

When he thought Thorin wouldn't be able to handle any more, Fili put his mouth around the head of the dick and sucked lightly, his tongue flicking over the slit, the taste of pre-cum salty in his mouth. Thorin gasped at the sensation of his dick surrounded in the heat of Fili's mouth. Fili took that as a good sign, and soon had almost all of Thorin's dick in his mouth. He switched between licking the sensitive glans and the perfect amount of suction while he moved his mouth up and down the shaft.

Thorin moaned, his grip tightening in the others hair, a sweet sensation beginning to build at the base of his spine. "Wait, wait," Thorin muttered. He pulled a little on Fili's golden mane, until he released his cock from his mouth. Fili whimpered at the loss.

Thorin chuckled slightly. “Patience nephew,” he grinned.

“I’ve been patient for too long,” Fili replied, his voice huskier than he had intended.

Thorin, still grinning, put himself on top of Fili, their backs to the door, and reached up to grab the bottle of oil that was on his nightstand, and Fili wondered if Thorin had actually been tired sounding when he had arrived or if it had been something else entirely.

“I’ve wanted you for so long Fili, and now I’m going to have you,” Thorin said, his eyes had gone dark, and Fili's whole body burned with need.

Thorin dipped his fingers into the oil, and once they were slick enough, entered his nephew’s body, pulling in and out torturously slow.

“Oh _gods Thorin,_ ” Fili gasped. The god like creature above him had two fingers in his behind, expertly scissoring him, opening him up for what was to come. Fili lifted his hips just enough to make one of the fingers hit that spot, and Fili practically sang out with pleasure.

At this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer and Fili wasn’t about to let a good fingering and an incomplete blowjob be the extent of their love making for the night.

“Wait…. too…. close,” Fili said barely able to manage a coherent thought. Thorin understood and obviously felt the same way about having much more planned for the night, because he pulled his digits out of the younger dwarf. He planted another kiss on Fili’s mouth, but did not settle there. Trailing his way to his neck, Thorin sucked and nibbled, causing red marks to rise that he would surely appreciate later, then continued down to his chest. He paused once more when he got to Fili’s nipples; he flicked one with his tongue, pulling a shaky breath from the blonde dwarf, before sucking and nibbling then repeating with the other one. By the time Thorin had worked his way down to the base of Fili’s rock hard cock, the younger was a writhing mess.

“Sweet _Mahal_ Thorin. You're amazing,” Fili said, unable to control the grin that was spread across his face, ear to ear, probably making him look like a fool.

“Glad you enjoyed. But now it’s time to get to the main part,” Thorin said. In one swift movement, he had Fili flipped onto his stomach, ordering him to get on his hands and knees. Once in position Thorin wiggled himself between  the younger's thighs. Fili's heart was pounding ridiculously fast as his uncle poured a generous amount of oil on his cock and stroked once, twice, to make sure it was evenly distributed.

Once he was satisfied, Thorin positioned the tip of his dick at Fili's opening. Slowly the dwarf pushed his way in. Fili gasped first from the small twinge of pain, but then let loose a long moan as it quickly turned into intense pleasure. He was in heaven right now.

Thorin continued to pull in and out slowly, making sure that his nephew was open enough, then  he started to move at a quicker pace. 

Faster and faster he went until he was pounding into Fili's ass. A low moan came deep from Thorin's throat. "Aulë you feel good," he said through clenched teeth. He grabbed onto Fili's hips, steadying his movements.

" _OH GOD!"_ Fili shouted after a few minutes of the vigorous fucking his was receiving. He was on his elbows now, hands clutching the sheets for purchase, his head resting against the bed. His breathing was heavy and ragged. He was _so close._ He could feel the fimiliar sensation at the bottom of his spine.  Another deep moan escaped from his lips. Yea, he wouldn't last much longer.

Thorin had really worked up a sweat by this point. He was still grabbing on to Fili's hips, digging his nails into the sensitive skin. Thorin looked down at the beauty in front of him, and let out his own ragged breath.

"So....close....." Fili whimpered. Just a few... more... thrusts.

When Fili came, he was pretty sure he was shouting but he didn't care. If his uncle hadn't been holding onto his hips so tight he would have fallen over. Thorin didn't stop moving throughout his orgasm. When the movements inside him became more erratic Fili knew his partner was close as well.

"Oh sweet Mahal," Thorin groaned as his hot cum was let loose inside of Fili. He toppled over onto the light haired dwarf and let his orgasm wash over him.

When it was over, the two were just laying there, Thorin on top of Fili, both breathing heavily. Fili moved his hips just a little, motioning for Thorin to remove himself. There was a slick _pop_ when he pulled out, and rolled onto his back, next to Fili's side still trying to catch his breath.

Fili propped himself up on one elbow looking at his Uncle, much like he had earlier to his brother. Turns out Kili was right, and Thorin did respond far better than he could ever had imagined.

Fili opened his mouth to say something but stopped when there was a low muffled moan behind them near the door.

Both of the bodies on the bed jumped and Fili sat up quickly, looking to see who it could be, and gasped just a little when his eyes landed on Kili.

The dark haired dwarf had crept into Thorin's chamber while Fili and Thorin were otherwise occupied (which is why they didn't hear him), made himself comfortable next to the door, and continued to pleasure himself.

All three of them sat there in silence for a moment. Thorin and Fili just stared at Kili, not quite sure how to respond, as Kili sat on the floor panting. His head was back against the wall, his hand still cupped around his dick, now dirtied with his own cum.

When Kili had gathered himself together, he looked at his uncle and brother and grinned at them, obviously pleased with the show he had gotten. " _Gods_ ," he said "That was _hot_!!"


End file.
